parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 5 - Propelled Further
Here is part five of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Transcript *Casey Junior: (when Tracy picks up a comic book) Let's split up. *Linus: We find the other two propellers? *Montana: This way? *Tracy: That way? *Pufferty: Or straight ahead. *Narrator: And so, with the fifth propeller, the five engines were splitted while picking the passengers. *Tracy: You know it would get hard if you didn't buy a map and follow which tracks to find the last two propellers. It's easy to buy a map and show you which way. (hears Linus and Montana coming and she and Pufferty scream when the two stop on Tillie's cousin, Pere with Ernestie aboard the coaches) *Montana: You said we'd search in style. *Pufferty: Nice choice of locomotive with coaches, pal. So how about you let me take charge of Pere? (blows the whistle, releases the brakes, and opens the throttle as the locomotive pulls off out of sight) *Roger Rabbit: Hey! There's no driver and fireman! Who's driving this train?! We'll need to take a look! *Terk: Nobody's driving this train! *Jiminy Cricket: Let's check it out! *Zuko: We'd better take charge! *Beetlejuice: I think Squidward Tentacles is the fireman, who is helping Spongebob Squarepants. *Astro Boy: I think Spongebob and Squidward are trying to check the light. *Squidward Tentacles: Here's the light. Careful. All right, now. *Spongebob Squarepants: I got it! *Phineas: How do you know how? *Zuko: It's easy. Come here, I'll show you. (motions for Roger to come forward, points to a big lever) This big lever here, that's the throttle. (points to smaller lever) This little one here, that's the brake. (points to the gauges) And those are the pressure gauges. And that rope is the whistle. *motions to the rope* *Roger Rabbit: The whistle? *Candance: (nods as Ferb takes Casey's coal shovel and stokes the furness) Would you like to try it? *Roger Rabbit: (pulls the rope's cord, and blows the whistle, which lets off smoke) I've wanted to do that my whole life! *Spongebob Squarepants: Hold still! Hold still! Don't move! (installs the light bulb in the lamphat's hole) *Squidward Tentacles: (points ahead as the light comes on) Spongebob, look! *Narrator: Leaning back, Spongebob looked back to see something small getting closer and closer. He let go of Squidward, between Casey's lamphat and funnel. Peering closer, Spongebob looked in shock to see that they were approaching something large as such that it was meaning disaster up ahead. *Spongebob Squarepants: (turns around and screams) Stop the train! Stop the train! Stop the train! *Roger Rabbit: What? *Terk: They want us to stop the train. *Zuko: Which one's the brake again? *Terk: He told me this was the brake. (points to the small lever) *Roger Rabbit: Who? *Terk: The engineer. *Roger Rabbit: The engineer? *Terk: Yes! *Jiminy Cricket: (points to the red lever) What about this red one that looks like a brake? *Terk: No, he said this was the brake. (points to the small lever) *Roger Rabbit: Are you sure? *Spongebob: (shouts) Hurry up! We're gonna crash! *Zuko: Roger, this is no time to argue! Reduce steam or we'll collide with another train! *Narrator: It was as if Roger suddenly had second thoughts, Terk opened one hand to see Beetlejuice reach for the small, golden lever. Pulling the lever, the brakes were soon activated screeching the train to a slow halt. Spongebob held onto Squidward, and leaned over on the front of Casey's cowcatcher, Spongebob looked out to see what the train was coming toward. As the train stopped, the face of an animal was held inches before his face. *Spongebob Squarepants: Animals? *Narrator: As it turned out, what seemed like one animal standing in the way, there was a whole heard of these creatures blocking the tracks most of them with horns on their heads. As if that weren't enough, the irritated shouts of the Engineer rang out in the night air. *Johnny Bravo: Excuse me, but there be no telling if we'll get the last propeller, without arriving on time! *Narrator: Roger Rabbit, Terk, Jiminy Cricket, Zuko, Beetlejuice, Astro Boy, Phineas, Ferb, Jenna, and Candance turned to see Johnny Bravo come into the engine's room. *Casey Junior: Hey! *Mouse Police: Hi! *Aang: What's up? *Johnny Bravo: Now stay down! Am I the only one who understands that? (spots Roger Rabbit) You? I should have known. Are you guys bound and determined that Casey finds the last propeller? *Casey Junior: There's something blocking our way! *Terk: He's right. Look. (points out the window) *Johnny Bravo: (looks out the window) Animal crossing?! *Narrator: The group emerged from the Engine room to the front of Casey's train, just as it appeared that Spongebob and Squidward had counted all the animals gathered at the front. *Spongebob: I make this herd to be at least about 16521 animals. It's only going to take a long time until they clear the track. *Squidward: A tough nut to crack! *Johnny Bravo: Man, we are in some serious jelly! *Spongebob: And jam! *Squidward: Tight spot! *Spongebob: Up a creek! *Squidward: Up a tree! *Spongebob: In the grass! *Squidward: I'll tell you what's grass or... make some expressions like: Drat, and double drat! All aboard! Let's go. Why, that mouse is very strong! It's all Obi-Wan's fault. He's jealous. You are the chosen one. *Narrator: Squidward's impressions were so amusing that the animals cleared the tracks and went on board Casey's coaches and cars. *Johnny Bravo: (as he and the ten climb back into the coaches with Squidward and Spongebob leap back into the cab) Problem solved. All ahead slow! *Casey Junior: (as Spongebob blows the whistle, releases the brake, and opens the regulator while Squidward stokes the boiler) All aboard! Let's go! (with Tillie, Montana, Linus, Pufferty, and Tracy next to him) *Tillie: Casey, I'm beginning to think you're smarter than you look. In fact, you might even be a good match for us. Well, better wait and see... For now, just think about bringing my father the propellers! And don't hang about. Cerberus is well on the way to become invincible! *Casey Junior: Okay, let's go, you guys. (The six engines set off back to Tillie's father, Toyland Express) *Toyland Express: Ah, at last, you've got six propellers! Excellent, Casey, excellent! We're getting there! While you were gone, I made you some costumes to help you learn the ways of the force. Rustee will explain it all to you. *Rustee Rails: Listen carefully, Casey, since you've learned how to use the force, you should learn how to force jump, and learn how to fly if you take your bagpack with a helicopter and objects inside it. To parachute jump, you can jump and activate the parachute jump. Got it, okay? Remember your special mission: try to step on all the platforms. Fly inside the whirlwinds to gain height. Now off you go, please! *Casey Junior: Okay. To force jump, I can leap in the air, and activate my helicopter bagpack and fly in the whirlwinds to jump on all of the platforms. Now it's a little exercise to get me to fly like a helicopter. I will go through all 12 circles with my flight. (forces jumps, activates his bagpack and helicopter, and flies in the sky, but also flies through twelve rings to land of all the platforms) We'll finish with some in flight duelling. I can shoot all the sheep in this place in mid-flight because the parachute will help me. When I've defeated all the sheep, I will land in the platform that will rise from the poisioned water. Good luck! *Linus: (jumps in the air, and tries to shoot the sheep, but lands in the poisoned water, and jumps out to hide behind Rustee and keep safe) You do it. I'm not smart enough to shoot the sheep in the air. *Casey Junior: Okay, I will. Just watch me, and you'll see. Category:UbiSoftFan94